This invention relates to an apparatus and method of providing a disposable kitty litter container, encased in a very attractive, and useful enclosure.
These containers are well known in the pet industry, and there are a multitude of problems associated with their use. One problem with the open type containers is the action of the pet, as they use the litter. The cat always covers the excrement each time they use the container, and this action of the cat spreads the litter out of the container area, with unsightly, results. Also, after the cat uses the kitty litter, though the cat covers the excrement, an odor remains after several uses of the litter tray.
In many cases, the cat refuses to use the litter container, due to its not being designed correctly, and, the cat may feel threatened during the use of the litter container. During this exercise, cats are very cognizant of their precarious position, and want to feel safe and secure.
It has been customary to provide litter containers that try to eliminate the spillage of the litter, after and during use. Skirvin, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,527, teaches an enclosed litter container, also disposable, which has an entrance, but, does not have windows, or other openings to provide sufficient light for the cat to feel safe, and not trapped in a dark space, with no openings for escape. The inventor has found through experimentation, that large window openings in the litter container provide light, and emergency exit from the interior, and are more conducive to the cats use.
Also, several approaches have provided in the prior arts for easy disposing of the containers, once they have been used several times. Morrison, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,078 teaches a multiple system of disposable litter bags. As each bag is opened, and used several times, it is discarded, and another bag is opened for use by the cat. The problem with this system is that after several uses, an odor is present in the remaining bags, even though they are not opened, and this odor permeates the room until the litter bags must be discarded, even though they have not been used.
Also, due to the size of the litter containers, it has been taught in the prior arts to provide a container that folds to a very small area, for marketing, and home storage purposes. Such an art is disclosed by Taft, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,649, wherein a foldable container, having a house like design is taught. The problem with this design is that there are no windows in the container, which gives the cat a trapped feeling during the exercise. Also, this art requires that the entire container be disposed of after several uses.